1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering system for an all-terrain buggy vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Buggy type all-terrain vehicles provided with a power steering system have been conventionally known in the art, for example Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-231011.
In the conventional configuration, in order to enhance protectability of a power assist motor against stones and the like jumping from the road surface, the power assist motor is arranged to pass over above the frame member of a body frame. Taking into consideration traveling on the irregular ground on which obstacles such as plants and the like are present, it is preferred that protectability of the power assist motor against also obstacles other than stones and the like jumping from the road surface should be enhanced.
Additionally, in the conventional configuration, the power assist motor is disposed above the front arm of a suspension, or between the suspension and the body frame. If a long cushion stroke suitable to irregular ground traveling is necessary, therefore, it is limited to secure a space for the cushion stroke in some cases.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a power steering system for an all-terrain buggy vehicle which satisfactorily protects a power steering motor from obstacles encountered during the travel on irregular ground, and which easily secures a space for a cushion stroke.